


Ketika Mentari Tak Terbit Lagi

by godtyongie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, Character Death, Doctor! Jaehyun, M/M, Post-War
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtyongie/pseuds/godtyongie
Summary: Jaehyun, selama ini aku yang selalu menjadi pelindung dan sandaranmu di kala badai dan hujan datang silih bergantiAkan tiba saatnya kamu harus berjuang sendiri, tidak bersama denganku lagi yang menemanimu pagi siang dan malam hariMaka ikut berkabunglah dengan langit dan relakan aku pergi. Sesungguhnya memang pengorbanan itu sesakit ini.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 9





	Ketika Mentari Tak Terbit Lagi

**Author's Note:**

> halo! this is my first time publishing a work in bahasa indonesia on ao3 ;-;; please pay attention to the tags before you proceed because this fic will be extremely angsty! hope you enjoy!

Seharusnya, seharusnya semua tak serumit ini. Saat di mana Taeyong berkata bahwa Jaehyun harus menetap di sini dan menanti hingga hari berganti, hal itu tak mampu membuat Jaehyun menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak pergi.

Entah apalah yang orang sebut, tapi Taeyong memang mempunyai firasat yang kuat mengenai sesuatu, apalagi hal tersebut menyangkut orang-orang yang dicintainya. Kalau bisa, saat itu juga ia pasti mengutarakan alasannya pada Jaehyun mengapa dirinya menahan pria itu pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas dan hanya rengekan semata. Mungkin, itu yang dilihat Jaehyun kemarin saat melihat Taeyong bergelantungan di lengannya ketika ia menyiapkan perkakas tempurnya.

"Memangnya harus kamu yang pergi? Bukankah kamu sudah bilang ke kantor kalau seminggu penuh ini ambil jatah cuti?"

Jaehyun menghela nafas. Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Taeyong dan menatap manik mata lelaki itu yang sudah berkaca-kaca, "Mereka sudah berangkat duluan. Sudah motto dan tugas hidupku mengabdi pada orang banyak, Taeyong."

"... 5 hari saja... Lalu setelah itu kita jalan-jalan, ya?"

Taeyong terlalu peka, dan Jaehyun terlalu mati rasa. Jika saja mudah bagi Taeyong untuk menumpahkan segala kerisauannya, pasti sedari dulu sudah ia lakukan. Pernah, lelaki itu sekali mencobanya. Tapi selalu berakhir pada dirinya yang langsung tak sadarkan diri. Demi apapun, ia lebih memilih untuk hidup tanpa kemampuan kepekaan ini daripada harus menjalani hari dengan gelombang khawatir yang tak henti-henti.

Kini lelaki itu tengah menangis terduduk di kasurnya dan Jaehyun. Rasa sakit menghujam dadanya tatkala dirinya mendapat kabar dari kantor pusat tempat Jaehyun bekerja bahwa pria itu tengah dirawat di rumah sakit nasional bertempat di Irak. Badan Taeyong bergetar hebat. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah pesan dari Jaehyun untuk segera menjemputnya di bandara, bukan kabar duka.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Menunggu di sini tanpa kepastian?" tanya Taeyong dengan suara seraknya. Pandangannya mulai kabur. Firasatnya mengenai Jaehyun kian memburuk.

"Lantas, beritahu aku apa yang terjadi padanya. Apa hal paling buruk yang mungkin bisa terjadi. Apa?"

Yang di seberang sana diam seribu bahasa. Dada lelaki itu sesak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, mencoba mencerna informasi yang baru didengarnya ini dengan pikiran yang jernih. Tapi tahu apa? Ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan berita tersebut. Ia yakin, Jaehyun pasti baik-baik saja. Pria itu berjanji padanya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama setelah selesai tugasnya di Irak.

Dada kiri Taeyong serasa dihujam belasan pisau, namun tidak berdarah. Ia tahu, pasti sekarang Jaehyun sedang melawan rasa sakitnya, apapun yang terjadi pada belahan jiwanya itu. Pandangannya kian kabur. Koneksi batin antara ia dengan Jaehyun tak akan pernah bisa terlepaskan. Jika pria itu menderita, maka dirinya pun turut merasakan derita.

Mati-matian menahan rasa sakit yang tak kasat mata, Taeyong mengusap air mata dan memegang dadanya. Kelopak matanya perlahan tertutup, bibirnya bergetar seraya berkomat-kamit mengucapkan sesuatu.

Kalau memang semesta berkehendak... Kalau memang semesta berkehendak... Aku mohon cabut rasa sakit itu dari Jaehyun, biarkan aku yang menahan semuanya. Beri kesempatan untuk belahan jiwaku agar ia tetap hidup. Banyak orang di luar sana membutuhkannya. Tak seperti aku, seonggok daging yang tinggal menunggu kapan waktunya tinggal nama.

Semesta, aku berserah diri kepadamu.

***

Jaehyun terbangun dan merasakan sekujur tubuhnya kaku. Telapak tangannya dingin dan tiga perempat badannya ditutupi oleh selimut. Pria itu mencoba menjernihkan pandangannya.

Bau disinfektan. Rumah sakit.

Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan lalu sedikit demi sedikit membuka selimutnya-mengecek anggota tubuhnya barangkali ada yang sudah tidak utuh akibat serpihan bom itu. Teroris laknat. Sudah jelas-jelas dirinya adalah bagian dari tim medis. Sia-sia saja mereka dari jauh sana memakai sniper dan teropong.

Untung saja seluruh anggota tubuhnya masih utuh. Hanya saja kaki kiri dan pinggangnya terkena serpihan bom. Kini kedua anggota tubuh itu dibalut perban. Sial. Kalau Taeyong tahu dirinya begini sudah pasti di rumah nanti lelaki itu akan menangis habis-habisan. Taeyong bukan tipikal yang mencaci-maki saat dirinya marah. Ia memendam perasaannya dan membawanya ke hati lalu akan menangis seharian. Kalau sudah begitu, Jaehyun harus setengah mati menenangkannya.

Jaehyun bodoh. Tentu saja Taeyong sudah tahu tentang kabarnya. Apa yang lelaki itu tidak tahu tentang belahan jiwanya? Bahkan bila Jaehyun migrasi ke Neptunus sekalipun dan tersandung batu di sana, Taeyong yang berjuta kilometer jauhnya tetap merasakan sakitnya tersandung batu. Sakit yang tak kasat mata.

"Syukurlah sudah siuman."

Seorang pria berperawakan sedang dan berambut putih datang memasuki ruangan tempat Jaehyun dirawat, diikuti oleh seorang perawat di belakangnya.

"Untungnya cepat ditangani. Tidak infeksi, jangan khawatir. Tapi jantungmu sempat berdebar kencang sekali saat tak sadarkan diri. Mungkin after shock dari ledakan bom tersebut."

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis lantas menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit, "Terima kasih, Dokter."

"Sebenarnya sudah boleh pulang, bila kau ingin. Hanya perlu perawatan sendiri saja untuk mengganti perbannya setiap hari. Luka sobek di pinggang lumayan lebar, sekitar 5 cm? Tapi sudah aku jahit. Jangan banyak gerak."

Tak ada yang lebih diinginkan Jaehyun selain terbang ke Seoul dan memeluk cintanya. Ia begitu merindukan Taeyong dan sweater kebesaran yang selalu dikenakannya di rumah tanpa bawahan. Panjang sweater itu hanya sampai 10cm di atas lututnya. Membuat tubuhnya yang mungil, terlihat jauh lebih mungil-dan menggemaskan tentunya. Apalagi saat bangun tidur pagi dengan pipinya yang merah merona. Jantung Jaehyun berdebar memikirkannya.

***

Jaehyun telah pamit pada rekan timnya untuk kembali lebih cepat ke Seoul. Mereka semua memaklumi karena kondisinya yang masih belum pulih total. Lagipula selama menjadi relawan, Jaehyun sudah membantu lebih dari 40 jiwa yang dalam kondisi darurat selama 4 hari ia di sini.

Kini dirinya tengah duduk di dalam taksi meluncur dari bandara Incheon ke rumah. Hatinya sedikit gelisah karena Taeyong tak kunjung menjawab panggilannya. Sudah kali ke-8 ia mencoba menelepon lelaki itu, tetapi hasilnya nihil.

Terlalu banyak yang Jaehyun tak ketahui tentang Taeyong. Mungkin pria itu akan menangis darah bila ia mengetahui selama ini Taeyong-lah yang rela menderita agar dirinya tidak harus sakit. Yang selama ini Jaehyun tahu ialah Taeyong mengidap anaemia dan darah rendah. Memang benar, cintanya itu sering pingsan dan bibirnya pucat. Namun hal tersebut bukanlah fakta sepenuhnya.

Taeyong hanya tak ingin Jaehyun merasa terbebani. Ia rela harus merasakan sakit hingga akhir hayatnya asalkan Jaehyun selalu bahagia. Ia rela pergi terlebih dahulu dan merasakan kulit hangat Jaehyun di ujung jarinya sebelum ia menutup mata. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi Jaehyun dan kebahagiaannya.

Jaehyun merogoh kunci duplikat apartemennya karena panggilannya tak kunjung dijawab oleh Taeyong. Ia mencoba berpikir positif, mungkin lelaki itu sedang tidur.

Tak ada suara sedikitpun di dalam apartemen. Sunyi, senyap. Jaehyun memasuki kamarnya dan langsung berlari ke arah Taeyong yang tengah meringkuk di samping kasur dengan nafas yang begitu pendek. Bibirnya pucat pasi, badannya panas dan jantungnya berdebar cepat.

"Taeyong? Taeyong? Are you there, baby? Are you there?" Tanpa ba-bi-bu Jaehyun langsung menggendongnya ke atas kasur dan mengambil tabung oksigen beserta maskernya di samping lemari pakaian.

Benar firasat buruk Jaehyun mengenai Taeyong. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan lelaki itu, dan benar saja. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila ia tidak pulang. Air matanya menetes. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Taeyong?

"Jaehyun..." panggilnya begitu lirih. Tangannya mencoba meraih sesuatu di udara.

"Jaehyun..." panggilnya lagi. Pria itu yang tengah menyiapkan masker beserta tabungnya langsung menghampiri.

"Jaehyun... Kamu baik-baik saja...?" Jemari lentik Taeyong menelusuri wajah belahan jiwanya. Hati Jaehyun serasa diiris-iris. Bahkan di saat seperti ini, yang lelaki itu pikirkan adalah dirinya?

Mata Taeyong terbuka tetapi ia tidak melihat ke arah Jaehyun. Jemarinya mengelus-elus wajah pria itu dengan lembut sambil tersenyum tipis, "Pandanganku hitam, Jaehyun. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Tapi-"

"A-apa...?"

"-Jaehyun,"

Jantung Jaehyun serasa dihempaskan begitu saja. Detakan nadinya berhenti beberapa saat. Apa yang barusan dirinya dengar? Taeyong pasti mengingau, 'kan? Pasti ia mengigau.

Taeyong menangkup wajah Jaehyun dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, "120 detakan lagi, Jaehyun..."

Sungguh rasanya sangat tersiksa bagi Taeyong untuk hidup seperti ini. Ia tak mampu untuk menceritakan kepada Jaehyun tentang tali merah tak kasat mata yang tertaut pada dirinya dan pria itu. Ia tak ingin dicap gila oleh orang yang begitu dicintainya. Tak akan ada orang yang percaya bahwa tali merah belahan jiwa itu ada.

Semuanya tidak seperti ini, sebelum Taeyong mengenal Jaehyun, 7 tahun silam. Semua terasa normal, sampai di mana hari itu mereka berdua bertemu, Taeyong merasakan pergelangan tangannya terbakar. 

Ia menangis karena tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengannya. Sekitar 2 hari selang, semua mulai menjadi jelas. Rasa terbakar di pergelangan tangannya itulah yang menandakan bahwa ia telah bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya. Rasa terbakar itu ternyata adalah sebuah tanda kecil yang diukirkan di pergelangan tangannya-nama Jaehyun. Kasat mata bagi orang-orang selain dirinya.

Sejak itu pula, ia bisa merasakan apa yang Jaehyun rasakan. Rasa terkilir di kaki saat Jaehyun jatuh dalam pertandingan bola basket, rasa nyeri di pelipis sebelah kiri saat Jaehyun baku hantam dengan temannya, rasa perih di kepalan tangan karena Jaehyun memukul kaca hingga pecah saat ibunya meninggal-Taeyong pernah merasakan segala jenis sakit yang Jaehyun alami, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan pria itu.

"70 detakan lagi... J-Jaehyun..." Nafasnya mulai tersengal, ia mendekap belahan jiwanya erat. Tak peduli lagi dengan waktu yang terus berlalu.

Seluruh badan Jaehyun gemetar hebat, air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Sumpah demi semesta ia tidak mengerti apapun yang Taeyong bicarakan, "70 detakan apa, Taeyong? Apa?"

"7 tahun berlalu sangat cepat. Aku ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu di toko kaset-hari Sabtu pukul 5 sore. Kamu dengan kaos polo dan celana panjang ala anak pintar itu menelusuri setiap rak dengan saksama, mencari kaset yang kau inginkan. Sampai-sampai kau tak menyadari bahwa aku tengah berdiri tegak di sampingmu. Lucu mengingatnya. Lucu karena siapa yang mengira, kalau kita ternyata sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama?"

30 detakan lagi...

"Jaehyun, selama ini aku yang menjagamu, aku yang melindungimu dari segala sesuatu yang membahayakan keselamatanmu. Aku rasa kamu tidak perlu tahu alasan mengapa aku berkata seperti ini sekarang. Tapi yang paling penting, di balik semua tawa dan air matamu, aku yang paling merasakannya."

Jaehyun terus mendengarkan Taeyong dan memberi kata-kata sayang di telinganya bahwa ia kuat.

"Sebentar lagi, kamu harus berjuang sendiri. Jangan ceroboh lagi, sakit yang akan kamu alami pasti akan terasa jauh berkali-kali lipat daripada aku masih di sini. Aku masih rela bertahan, tapi semesta berkata lain. Perjumpaan kita sampai sini."

"... Teruslah mengabdi pada pekerjaan yang kamu cintai. Aku senantiasa menjadi kedua sayapmu kemanapun engkau pergi..."

Badan mereka bersatu, di bawah langit kota Seoul yang sendu.

Jaehyun menggoyang-goyangkan badan kekasihnya, mencoba menghidupkannya kembali. Air matanya berderai saat melihat kedua mata kekasihnya telah tertutup rapat.

Sebuah kisah cinta memang tak selalu layaknya cerita dongeng berlatar istana.

Tak perlu megah, tapi istimewa, diperjuangkan dengan pengorbanan yang tak kasat mata.

Langit berderai, ia berkabung melepas aku pergi, karena cengkraman pengorbanan itu telah lepas dari tangan ini.

***


End file.
